Cinco noches
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Katniss solo necesitó cinco noches en el tren del tour de la victoria para darse cuenta que no le es tan indiferente a Peeta.


**N/A: Esta idea la he tenido desde hace unas semanas e inicialmente solo serían como 500 palabras, pero L-Kenobi siempre me impulsa (casi obliga) a sacarles todo el provecho posible. Gracias, por cierto.**

 **Lamento si hay errores tanto de ortografía como de continuación, estoy algo oxidada en este fandom.**

 **Disclaimer: THG no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Cinco noches**

* * *

 **-1-**

No podía dormir, aunque por supuesto eso ya lo sabía incluso antes de acostarse. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos la delataban.  
Giró de nuevo, esperando encontrar un lugar cómodo pero ni las almohadas frías y lo suave de las sábanas tenían un efecto en ella.  
Miró hacia la puerta. Sería tan fácil salir de la habitación y pedirle que se quedara una segunda noche a su lado, no importaba que solo lo hiciera hasta que el sueño la venciera y no se diera cuenta que Peeta ya se había ido a mitad de la noche. Pero no, las cosas no eran tan sencillas como eso. Si lo necesitaba para dormir también lo requería para toda la experiencia.  
Peeta no solo era quien podría hacerla rendirse ante sus sueños, sino que de igual manera espantaba pesadillas y era un excelente abrazador. Eso nunca lo escucharía salir de su boca.  
Vio una sombra por debajo de la puerta. Era él. No es como si reconociera su sombra, pero ¿quién más estaría al pendiente de ella? Sinceramente, nadie en ese tren. No está segura si aunque pudiera hacerlo, ella se aseguraría de estar a salvo.  
El chico del pan estaría más que dispuesto a pasar la noche en la misma cama, arrullarla hasta que sus ojos se cerraran y siendo el héroe que siempre ha sido. Pero de nuevo, no es tan fácil. Están en una zona donde intentan ser amigos y definitivamente pasar la noche juntos, abrazados o acariciándose no suena como algo que los amigos harían.

¿Pero qué sabe ella?  
También está el hecho de que necesitar a alguien no ha sido su fuerte desde que su padre murió. Pudo sobrevivir bastante bien sin su madre desde temprana edad y estando a cargo de su hermana menor, y no lo hizo tan mal. Claro que, las cosas habrían sido diferentes si su madre no habría preferido irse por el camino más sencillo y dejarle encargada una niña a una niña, como si esta supiera que hacer. Fue débil ante el dolor.

Katniss no quiere ser débil, ni parecerlo. Ha visto que ha pasado con las personas que lo son y no se ve como una de ellas. La idea es aterradora y no está segura si está preparada para algo de ese tamaño. No hoy, no ahora. Probablemente nunca lo esté.  
Cansada, se levanta de la cama. Se trata de engañar acerca de que Peeta ya estaba despierto de todas formas y que él igual podría dormir. No prestó demasiada atención la noche anterior, pero él seguía dormido cuando Katniss se levantó.  
Se encontraba casi al final del corredor y dándole la espalda. No parecía que se haya percatado de su presencia.  
—¿Peeta? — preguntó en voz baja. Él respondió a su llamado de inmediato, algo confundido por verla fuera de su habitación.  
—¿Katniss? — caminó hacia ella—. ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?  
—No, no realmente.  
—¿Qué pasó?  
—No puedo dormir.  
—Pensé que Effie te había dado unas pastillas.  
Katniss asintió —. Lo hizo, es solo que funcionan tan bien que ya no puedo despertar después.  
—Oh, comprendo — se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Quieres... quieres que pase?  
Lo pensó por un momento. No debería sorprenderse del ofrecimiento, en particular porque la razón de que salió era buscando ciertamente eso. Peeta siempre era tan amable y podía leerla sin ningún esfuerzo.  
Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pensativa acerca de si hizo lo correcto al pedir su ayuda. Lo que menos quería era darle una mala idea de lo que eso significaba. Ya le había causado tanto dolor. Sin embargo, solo Katniss parecía recordarlo.  
 _"Tal vez si dejaras de verme como si estuviera herido, dejaría de actuar así"._ Él mismo se lo había dicho apenas subieron al tren. Había estado tratando tan mal de hacer lo que él le dijo, eso no evitó que pensara un poco las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas frente a él.  
Se recostaron y automáticamente Peeta comenzó a hacer círculos en su espalda mientras la abrazaba.  
Sus manos se fueron a su pecho, acurrucándose a él. En ese momento, Katniss pensó que no había forma de que pudiera dormir sola de nuevo.

* * *

 **-2-**

Peeta ya estaba esperándola en su habitación la noche siguiente. Su porte de seguridad se había ido y la miraba con duda.  
—Yo... ¿Me necesitas esta noche? No quiero presionarte... Me puedo ir, si tú quieres.  
—No, quiero que te quedes conmigo.  
Lo volvió a abrazar igual que la otra noche, juntando sus manos alrededor de su pecho y su rostro en su cuello. Olía a vainilla y un poco a pan, un poco raro teniendo en cuenta que ha sido mucho tiempo desde que ha horneado. Dudaba que algún avox le dejara entrar a la cocina y moverse tan cual fuera suya.  
—¿Huelo mal? — preguntó Peeta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
—¿Qué?  
—Me estás olfateando.  
—Hueles a pan.  
Él le sonrió —. Oh, es mi nueva colonia. Brisa de magdalenas.  
Katniss le devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Algún día tendrás que prestármela.

—Es sólo fragancia masculina.

—Estoy segura de que pueden hacer una excepción.

Le gustaba la forma en al que Peeta la miraba, como si nadie más en el mundo existiera y fuera la criatura más asombrosa. Recordaba que era de la misma manera que la veía en la cueva de sus juegos, mismo lugar donde habían compartido tantos besos.

Katniss pensó en la posibilidad de que se volviera a repetir, aunque no era algo que veía pasando en un futuro próximo o en un futuro en particular. No después de haberle dicho que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos fue actuación.

El recuerdo de sus labios contra los suyos aún permanece en su memoria, donde permanecerá para siempre. Ella sacudió la cabeza contra su pecho, tratando de sacar las ideas de su mente, sin saber que ese solo sería el comienzo de lo que vendría.

Romance es algo que ella nunca ha buscado, a pesar de las situaciones. Recuerda como odiaba la mirada que las personas de la Veta le daban cuando le veían junto con Gale. Un vistazo rápido, una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en los labios que tanto odió y reprimió las ganas de quitarlas con un puñetazo. Todo eso en un paquete seguido de alguna frase tipo:

—Sus hijos serán preciosos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo esperarán antes de casarse?

—Todo es muy pronto pero estoy segura de que serás una madre excelente, incluso me puedes pedir consejos si tienes dudas.

Katniss nunca lo entendió. A pesar de que ahora esos comentarios insinuaban una especie de traición su amigo y compañero de caza (al igual de el hecho de no ser nada tonta al momento de elegir a alguien con un mejor nivel económico que les permitiría llevar la vida como los vencedores que eran), pero tan consideradas como para alegar que el panadero le daría un mejor futuro e hijos más hermosos. Solo los ignoró, porque para poder responderles tendría que saber porqué alguien, en un mundo donde la muerte y el hambre eran pan de cada día, se empeñaría en tener alguien más para sufrir.

Y ella no lo comprende.

* * *

 **-3-**

Se acomodó por segunda vez en cinco minutos. No podía conciliar el sueño a pesar de su compañía. Dirigió su mirada hacia Peeta y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello.  
Bufó, sin duda la mañana siguiente sería un desastre. La falta de horas de sueño la ponía de mal humor y hacía a las personas más insoportables de lo que eran normalmente, especialmente cuando se trataba de Katniss. Especialmente Effie. Oh, Effie sería un dolor de cabeza en unas horas por no hacer caso de su horario personalizado.  
El sonido del tren en movimiento era rítmico y aun así no lograba descansar.  
Todavía no estaba preparada para asistir al once. El recuerdo de Rue seguía siendo tan doloroso y Thresh tampoco era un tema fácil de tomar.  
Deseaba poder tener la misma habilidad con las palabras que Peeta. Sería tan sencillo decir lo que sentía por ella. Su discurso ayudaría más a su familia a tratar de superar lo sucedido. Aunque fuese mentira, nunca podrían superarlo. Siempre estaría impreso en su memoria el momento en que la pequeña fue atravesada por una lanza, así como ella la sueña cada noche pidiéndole ayuda y fallando en el intento. Cuando el sueño iba en una buena dirección, fue Katniss la que moría atravesada.  
Se abrazó más a él, esperando que no se diera cuenta.  
Lentamente, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. De alguna u otra forma, él siempre sería su cura para el insomnio.  
—¿Katniss? — susurró Peeta en su oído, con voz perezosa—. ¿Estás despierta?  
Gimió, frustrada de perder el sueño de nuevo.  
—Ahora lo estoy.  
—Oh, lo siento. Es solo que estabas sujetándome del cabello muy fuerte.  
Peeta tenía razón. Sus nudillos estaban casi blancos alrededor de su cabello. Si eso ya era incómodo y algo doloroso para ella, no imagina como será para el chico del pan.  
—Lo lamento — dijo avergonzada.  
—No hay problema — le sonrió —. ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?  
Ella negó con la cabeza. No había tenido pesadillas, no notaba la diferencia cuando su vida era un constante mal sueño del que quería despertar.  
—¿Entonces qué te pasa?  
Peeta sabía perfectamente que le pasaba. Podía leerla o conocer sus pensamientos incluso antes que ella. Era un libro abierto, y no solo para él. Pero era el único a quién le importaba tanto como para preguntar.  
Él se preocupaba, aunque fuera innecesario. Peeta no se conformaba con saber, quería que ella tuviera la iniciativa de confiar en él. Quería desesperadamente que ella lo viera como alguien a quien podría decirle las cosas sin miedo.  
—Solamente no podía dormir, eso es todo.  
Se encogió de hombros en la oscuridad, esperando a que lo dejara ir y volviera a dormir. Tal vez podría retomar el sueño. No se sentía con suerte.  
Peeta pasó lentamente sus brazos sobre ella, abrazándola más fuerte. Katniss suspiró, el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Las manos de Peeta le acariciaban la espalda, quién sorprendentemente había aprendido a hacerlo de una manera en la que parecía que la arrullaba.

Se sentía diferente a cualquier otra cercanía con cualquier otra persona, incluso Prim. Pensó en Gale y en como en todo lo que llevaban conociéndose no habían llegado a algo tan íntimo como ese momento. Su compañero de caza era su mejor amigo, tal vez el único que tenía. Y sin embargo, eso le bastó para darse cuenta que Peeta nunca sería de la misma clase de amigo. Tampoco lo sería como un hermano, porque no hay forma de que ella lo vea como a alguien de la familia. Sin duda son más que conocidos pero también una especie de extraños o desconocidos.

No, él no encajaba en ninguna clase de relación que ya haya tenido. Peeta era tan nuevo y fresco, que aterraba. Pero aterraba más que el pensamiento de querer más, tener mucho más que eso.

* * *

 **-4-**

Ella trata de ignorarlo la mayor parte del día; evita su mirada cuando le desea buenos días, no es capaz de hacer contacto visual en el desayuno al pasarle un tenedor y definitivamente hace como que no se da cuenta que él ya está en su habitación apenas entrada la noche. Sale de una habitación cuando él entra. A mitad de la tarde quiere ir a la cabina donde ponen el pan recién horneado y los postres, pero no lo hace porque sabe que Peeta sabe que ama el olor del pan y tendría que encontrárselo.

—¿Me dirás por qué has actuado tan extraño? — dice él en lugar de sus deseos de que tenga sueños tranquilos y no pesadillas.

Y ahí está el miedo de nuevo, de querer más de lo que posee y no poder darlo. Dar explicaciones de su comportamiento no es lo suyo, nunca ha tenido que darlas a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre. O tal vez es porque nadie además de su padre se ha tomado la molestia de notar que hace cosas fuera de lo usual, de preocuparse por ello.

Se encoge de hombros, dando eso como fin a su conversación e inicio a la hora de dormir.

—Oh, no. No te libraras tan fácil de esto — la tomó del brazo para atraerla hacia él—. Dime qué me estás ocultando.

—Tengo miedo — responde, más porque cree conocer a Peeta lo suficientemente para saber no dejará las cosas así como así. Responde, más por él que por ella. Responde, y en el fondo de siente culpable aunque no tendría porqué. Le ha dicho la verdad, no ha mentido. Pero se lo ha contado a medias, que debería contar como media mentira.

—Todo estará bien, lo prometo. Deja que yo me encargue de todo. Para eso, tienes que decirme que pasa.

Katniss lo hace, deja de estar asustada acerca de todo y pone como solución sus abrazos. Ya tendrá la solución después. Por ahora, solo disfrutará el momento.

Esa nueva versión suya, la nocturna, sorprendería a un montón de personas que le conocen. Es como si entrando a la habitación cualquier cosa que no fuera a cerca de ellos no existiera. Por unos segundos piensa en cuánto daría porque esa sensación fuera las veinticuatro horas.

Se pregunta si tanta dependencia a Peeta debería estar catalogada como normal, o simplemente después de tantos años se ha cansado de llevar tanto peso en sus hombros y siente que es hora de compartirlo un poco con quién se ofrece para ayudarle a cargar.

Si su obsesión con sus rubias y largas pestañas era extraño, lo maravillosos que piensa que son sus labios la está volviendo loca. No sabe si solo está en su mente, pero cuando el chico se acerca para rozar su frente con su boca, ella gustosa de inclina para que el toque sea más rápido.

Nunca en su vida se encontró en esta posición. Deseando contacto físico de otra persona quién no estuviera me su margen. Aunque para como estaba la situación, Peeta había entrado en esa lista desde hace mucho tiempo.

Estaba un poco espantada, a decir verdad. No era el tiempo ni la persona para tener ese tipo de sentimientos encontrados. No era algo de lo que definitivamente hablaría con alguien. No era algo que trataría de explicar porque siquiera sabía ella que le pasaba. Y no era, en efecto, algo que podría arreglar. La única solución factible era hablarlo con Peeta o besarlo.

Y ninguna de las dos era una buena opción.

Tan fácil que sería acercar su rostro al suyo y darle la idea de lo que está buscando. Está segura de que Peeta no se negaría y le daría lo que estaba buscando. ¿Y luego qué? Ahí terminan sus pensamientos. Porque no es como si ella se sintiera enamorada de su nuevo compañero de habitación y Peeta no es de ese tipo de chicos que abandonaría el tema sin ninguna explicación o lo dejaría pasar.

Es algo que ni ella puede explicar.

Así que no lo hace. Cuando sus labios están en un ángulo que solo parece que ella nota que es comprometedor, se retira. Peeta es un caballero y no cree que él esté teniendo las mismas ideas que ella. Por supuesto que no lo hace. Y sí que Peeta no fuera respetuoso, tampoco intentaría nada. Sabe que le podría patear el trasero antes de pensar en la palabra trasero si hace algo para incomodarla.

Sería tan sencillo… pero no le estaría haciendo ningún favor a Peeta, ni a si misma, ni a nadie dejándose llevar.

* * *

 **-5-**

Katniss está pensando demasiado en ello.

Lamenta no haber puesto atención en todas las pláticas de chicas en las que pudo involucrarse, está segura de que alguna de esas experiencias de vida podría haber ayudado en su caso. Pero no hay necesidad para desear volver el tiempo atrás.

Piensa en todas las personas que abordan el tren y cuál de ellas sería la mejor para aconsejarla en su dilema. Si no puede dormir sola, tampoco puede actuar sola.

Es un poco desalentador lo corta que es la lista. Y no solo corta, también poco probable. Haymitch es el candidato final, pero siquiera de toma la molestia de ir con él. Se burlará de sus problemas juveniles y le dirá lo estúpida que está siendo.

—Se ve como que a alguien ya le llegó la pubertad — lo imagina diciendo—. Una lástima que tu primo no esté aquí para gozar de ella.

Así que de nuevo, no lo hace.

Katniss está pensando demasiado en ello.

Para su mala suerte, lo deja de hacer esa noche.

No hay manera de que Peeta no lo esté haciendo con un propósito. Sus caricias no sobrepasan los límites pero nunca se sintieron tan íntimos. Para cuándo el acerca su rostro para susurrarle palabras alentadoras después de una pesadilla, Katniss ya ha dejado de pensar en absoluto. Solo actúa. Cierra los ojos antes de acercarse, un poco insegura de lo que está a punto de hacer. Puede sentir la respiración tan cerca que está segura de lo que está a punto de pasar.

Y luego dice lo que nunca esperó escuchar.

—Hum… ¿Katniss? ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le pregunta Peeta, con una cara de absoluta confusión. Sus manos la sostienen del hombro, como si quisiera apartarla.

—¿Sobre qué? — responde, ahora tan confunda como él.

Todo hace clic. Él no buscaba lo mismo que la chica. Sus mejillas se ponen rojas al instante y se pregunta si echarlo de la habitación es su siguiente paso. Evidentemente lo es. No se supone que deberían hablar, dejarse llevar por la situación era lo correcto.

Llegaron al punto que era lo primero que quería evitar.

—¿Tratabas de… besarme?

—Yo… yo…

—Estoy seguro de que no es muy buena idea, Katniss. Los juegos todavía son recientes y la gira de la victoria nos afecta de una manera que aunque no la vemos, lo hace. Dudo que estemos en el momento correcto para intentar algo.

—No traté de besarte.

—¿Entonces que fue eso?

—No lo sé, pero ten por seguro que no pasará de nuevo.

De golpe, Katniss se volteó, dándole la espalda.

—Oye, no quería incomodarte. Podemos hablar de ello.

—Lo sé —responde con la cara enterrada en la almohada—. Probablemente deberías irte.

Peeta no lucha contra ella. No esta vez. Katniss se alegra, porque, siendo el chico del pan quien es su ancla de salvación también es quien la última persona que quiere ver.

—Sí, tienes razón. Debería. Buenas noches.

Y ahí estaba ella de nuevo, dejándolo marchar pero sin estar lista para ello.


End file.
